


无尽的暴行

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gang Rape, M/M, NSFW Art, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 金主约稿，瓦厉斯抹布。败北if，内含强奸、dirty talk、暴力、四肢切断等要素。
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	无尽的暴行

成王败寇，胜者才有资格书写历史。

围绕着阿拉米格的战役，在加雷马帝国眼里是无限荣光的征服，于阿拉米格人而言却是被践踏故土的哀愁。反过来，阿拉米格人光荣的夺还战，于加雷马是无比耻辱的污点。

毕竟没有比输掉战役、皇帝被俘更屈辱的了。

此时此刻，加雷马帝国内掀起了争权夺位的腥风血雨，似乎没有人想要从阿拉米格人手中要回他们的皇帝。从密探那里得到的消息显示，一旦宫廷政变完成，新皇即位，加雷马不再有瓦厉斯的位置。最终艾欧泽亚诸国只能放弃将皇帝作为谈判的筹码，瓦厉斯的处置权交给了阿拉米格人。

人民长年累月的怒火需要宣泄，还有比敌营的皇帝更完美的发泄对象吗？

几天之后，出现在阿拉米格的新活动受到了热情的追捧，即使经历战火洗礼后的阿拉米格百废待兴，也不妨碍大家丢下手中的活计，只为了看一眼加雷马帝国的皇帝屈辱游街的情形。

第一次见这情形的人绝对没办法把这个在地上蠕动的怪物和四处征战的帝国皇帝联系在一起。瓦厉斯已经永远的失去了身着威严铠甲、君临王座的资格，他现在只是一个四肢俱被砍断一半的阶下囚，比最低等的奴隶还不如。在阿拉米格烈日的照耀下，断肢末端的金属格外刺眼。那是连日游街后，瓦厉斯的四肢被砂石磨的血肉模糊，人们不愿意将医疗资源浪费在他身上，就将铁水浇铸在他的四肢末端，做成了金属的壳子，这样就不必为他伤口恶化而发愁了。而且在金属壳上装了可拆卸的铁环以后，就可以把瓦厉斯用铁链挂在牢狱的墙壁上，免得这个麻烦的前皇帝弄出什么扰人的声响。

瓦厉斯低垂着头，长发被扬起的尘土侵染的看不出原本的颜色，他费力的摆动被沉重金属限制的残肢，但领头人仍然不满意他的速度，粗暴的扯着拴在他脖子上的铁链，让他走快一点。瓦厉斯几乎是半被拉扯着拖行，领头人对待他的态度好像是在处理一只路边的野狗。

“快一点，你这可恶的败类！”群众看着匍匐前行的瓦厉斯，不满的冲他叫嚷，领头人在他背上狠狠抽了一鞭子，看着这位昔日尊贵的皇帝现在在鞭打下抽搐着浑身的肉，趴在泥地上喘气的样子，人们纷纷拍手叫好。瓦厉斯的身体很壮实，因此颤抖起来时肉体格外有视觉冲击力。“你们不觉得他的屁股特别大吗，”每次游行不免有人要对瓦厉斯的裸体指指点点，“不知道坐王座的屁股会不会手感特别不一样。”

“我更好奇他的鸡巴怎么样——我是说，我们也没看过加雷马人的那玩意不是吗，听说他生了不少孩子，我还挺想看看的。”

原始且卑猥的意淫使得一片人嗤嗤的笑起来。他们商量了一下，派了个代表与领头人协商。很快他们就得到了许可，肆意猥亵瓦厉斯的臀部，“你他妈不会把屁股绷紧一点吗？这个被皇座增肥的下贱玩意！”有人使劲掐了一把臀肉，“你打仗时也是这样拖着一个松垮的肥屁股吗？”当他们去触摸瓦厉斯的阴茎并开始评头论足时，瓦厉斯显然再也无法忍受这样的冒犯，想要呵斥他们。

“可悲的臭虫罢了，凭你们也想辱没加雷马的荣光么？”他开口时确实还拥有与生俱来的威严，把猥亵他的家伙都镇住了，“就凭你们这种出息……”当男人们作出这些行为时，瓦厉斯眼中他们已经是最卑微、不值一提的劣等人，“接受加雷马的统治更有益于这个国家的前途。”

但人们很快反应过来他现在只是阶下囚，而且他反抗的行为无疑只是给了群众责罚他的理由，“他敢反抗！”“他怎么敢，那个罪犯！”“下流的杂种！”莫名其妙的怒火像瘟疫一样蔓延开来，这时大家找到了一个新的突破口，“快把这个给他！”有人手里攥着一个马嚼子，他在人们的鼓励下走向瓦厉斯，男人们七手八脚的固定住这个可悲的阶下囚。瓦厉斯被迫套上了这个控制牲畜的道具，这下他没办法随心所欲的说话，只能发出“唔唔”的声音。

“靠，你敢相信？他的鸡巴硬了。”瓦厉斯在一段时日的囚禁下，得不到抚慰的生殖器禁受不住男人们的抚摸，他自己也为身体的反应感到惭愧。

“你不会是想……不是吧，这种老家伙你也行？”

身材高大的男人看了一眼同伴，心虚的搓了搓手，“总有点好奇嘛。再说这可不是一般的老家伙，他是那个加雷马帝国的皇帝，你难道不想插一下这个害得我们流离失所的恶棍吗？”

大家被说动了，因为让敌人的将领臣服在自己身下，对雄性来说无疑是一件很有诱惑力的行为。

他们掰开肥厚的臀肉，窥伺瓦厉斯的后穴。因为不曾在性爱上使用过，这里依然紧致，颇有点不可侵犯的味道。然而所有人都明白瓦厉斯已经不是高高在上的皇帝，他现在只是随便哪个人都能用的肉便器，没什么好客气的。人们用拇指掰开那个肉洞，冲里面吐口水。瓦厉斯的脸埋在沙土中，比起尘埃的脏污，他更想抹去来自身后的屈辱。

瓦厉斯的后穴插进去时只让人觉得又干又涩，第一个尝试的人可以说是龇牙咧嘴，“妈的，我就是猪圈里随便拉一头猪出来都比你好，你这废物能不能配合点？”男人怒气冲冲的用力扯了一下马嚼子的皮带，带子松开时，瓦厉斯的额头磕在地面上留下了血痕。他想要反抗这个恬不知耻的家伙，哪怕一点点让他不快的动作也好，可无论他怎么活动残疾的四肢都是徒劳无功，甚至臀肉在腿的带动下夹紧了些，让男人感到畅快不少。

在几个人的轮番操干下，瓦厉斯的肉穴松软下来，无论怎么以意志抵抗，他始终无法忽视自己的前列腺。那里被摩擦带来的快感令他的阴茎也精神抖擞起来，并成功的射出了一滩浓厚的精液。

“看，这就是那帮加雷马瘪三未来的继承人。”男人用鞋底狠狠碾着被喷了精液的土地，“只不过现在都被老子碾死了。对了对了，你愿不愿意为了帝国伟大的未来作出一点点小牺牲呢，皇帝陛下？”他把沾了精液和泥土的鞋底伸到瓦厉斯面前，“来，舔干净，让你这些崽子临死前体会一把温柔的父爱。”

他的同伴勒了一下马嚼子迫使瓦厉斯张开嘴，“快，不然等下你该舔的就不是这么点东西了，我们会让你把我们的屁眼挨个清理一遍。”

瓦厉斯因为屈辱抖了抖，最后他还是伸出舌头去舔那个男人的鞋底。看着他耻辱的把泥巴和精液吃光，大家鼓掌大笑起来，并且朝他脸上啐了好几口。

“操……这头老母猪的骚穴里真的越来越爽了。”男人加快了抽插的频率，“挺上道的，你是不是真的皇帝啊？你其实只是个加雷马的皇家妓女吧！”他用手用力拍打了一下瓦厉斯的阴囊，看着这位皇帝像牲畜一样昂起头发出沉闷的声响，“不过你现在就是个肉奴隶罢了，就学会好好摇屁股吧，老东西！”他们还用力拉扯他的乳头，瓦厉斯因为被撕扯乳头发出沉闷的惨叫，这场景实在是太滑稽了，把许多人笑得直不起身子。

瓦厉斯的游街活动从这一天开始变得更受欢迎了，但是看管他的人不大乐意，因为每次清理他并不是一件轻松的活，但是不清理，这个肚子里塞满精液和尿液的肉壶又会散发出一股让人难以接受的气味。他把瓦厉斯从街上拖回来以后，用力在他肚子上踩了几脚，看着那些污秽的液体从那个红肿的肉穴里喷出来，又用木棒重重敲了一下瓦厉斯的屁股，“说了多少次别喷的满地都是，你个窝囊废！”

不过阿拉米格人很愿意彼此互帮互助，大家为看守想到一个好主意——监狱里还关押了不少加雷马士兵，这种又脏又累的活丢给阶下囚就好了。

“这……陛下！？我们才不能做这种事情！”那些士兵看到瓦厉斯狼狈的模样十分痛心，不过只要给予他们减轻刑罚的诱饵，士兵们的忠诚就不那么坚固了。再说了，看到被灌满精液、姿态宛如大腹便便的孕妇一样淫贱的瓦厉斯，还有谁会尊敬他呢？他现在这个样子，已经是物品的等级了，不会有人将他当人来看待。即便瓦厉斯仍努力想在士兵面前保留君主的威严，但他帝王的口才与号召力已经派不上用场了。

和阿拉米格人同样的，加雷马的士兵也需要宣泄口。他们因为战败被困在这个昏暗的牢狱，这辈子都不知道能否回到故土。囚犯的生活是枯燥乏味的，更何况，要不是这位皇帝命令他们去打仗，他们也不会落得这般田地。一想到这里，开始只是单纯完成劳务活动的士兵们，对瓦厉斯的怨气也日渐增长。“被关在这里就算了，还要我们继续伺候你，知不知道我们因为你有多惨！”士兵们不断抽打瓦厉斯的阴茎，“被困在阿拉米格监狱里，还要天天刷你这个马桶！”

长久的侵犯让瓦厉斯的肉体在生存本能下变得失调，他因为生殖器被抽打居然高潮了。看着他鸡巴失控的射精，士兵们确信这是个欺骗了所有人的变态婊子。开始的时候他们还称呼瓦厉斯为“爱吃鸡巴的老太婆”，到后来，操他在他们口中只是“上厕所”。

瓦厉斯的游街活动逐渐没那么受欢迎了。这里几乎所有的男性都已经操了他好几次，他强壮的躯体在长期囚禁和性侵下也崩溃了，肌肉全都变成软塌塌的淫肉，每次游街时，都能看到他身上的软肉耷拉下来。被过度拉扯的乳头在瓦厉斯爬动时摇摇晃晃的，不少人评价这看起来“有点恶心”，而且看上去有摩擦到地面的风险。

他的外形比之前要不堪数百倍。瓦厉斯身上被写了很多不堪入目的话，像是“过期妓女”、“厕所”、“鸡巴变态”之类的，还有一些生殖器涂鸦。他的脸上被人们纹了阿拉米格的刺青——就是那个在加雷马人眼里，低等与野蛮人象征的面部刺青。

“移动厕所又出来丢人现眼了！”石子落在瓦厉斯的身上，“滚回牢房吸那些加雷马鸡巴去！”

大大小小的石块朝瓦厉斯丢过去，落在他的头上、身上、屁股上，有些形状尖锐的石头在他身上划开一道血口子。但他没有行动自由，不能躲避，甚至擦一擦伤口都做不到，因为他失去了双手。瓦厉斯在密密麻麻的痛觉中匍匐着，只能尽力让自己丑陋的身体埋进尘埃里，从肮脏的地面获得一些掩护。他的脑袋被一块石头打破了，留下来的血液和那个低贱象征的刺青连在了一起。

“哦，你的鸡巴上添了新东西，加雷马人果真恶心。”被某个人一脚踢翻的瓦厉斯侧躺在地上，大家发现了他阴茎的新奇之处。那些在牢狱里憋坏的士兵为他们曾经效忠的皇帝增加了一些装饰品，那是一些金属环，被打在瓦厉斯的阴茎上。不仅是龟头，他两侧的阴囊也被几个环绑在一起，导致他的囊袋以很畸形的模样摇晃着。

瓦厉斯的行动很缓慢，不过这次大家没有责怪他了，毕竟他的身体下面挂着一个沉甸甸的大肚子。他们起码不会苛责一个身怀六甲的孕妇，虽然只是看起来像。不过他要是没憋住，让肚子里的精液从屁股喷出来，那可就难说了。

“喂喂，注意点。”看着穴口那圈肥肿颤颤巍巍的分泌出一些液体，有人不禁出声“善意”的提醒。“虽然我知道你年纪大了，但你的骚穴可不能跟着你一起老啊，憋严实点，把精液喷在街道上有你好看的。”

瓦厉斯努力的收紧自己快要喷射的肉穴，他的屁股洞努力收缩的模样尽收眼底，不免让人觉得好笑。打破僵局的是一只不知名的脚，那只脚突然踏上瓦厉斯的屁股，让那个濒临极限的肉洞彻底崩溃，他趴在地上喷射起肚子里的精液，沙哑混沌的野兽叫声从唇缝里泄了出来。

“哈，厉害，这个喷泉有够壮观的！”本来对瓦厉斯感到乏味的人们又找到了新花样，他们开始凌虐他的臀肉让精液喷的更猛一点。不会有任何人对这场荒唐的狂欢提出异议，淫纹这一切只是在惩罚罪恶而已。他们过去被欺凌，现在扬眉吐气了，这全都是正义的——毕竟只有胜利的强者才有资格定义什么是邪恶与正义。


End file.
